ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos! Comics
Chaos! Comics was a comic book publisher that operated from 1994 until 2002, mostly focusing on horror comics. Their titles included Lady Death, Purgatori, Evil Ernie, Chastity, Jade, Bad Kitty, and Lady Demon. Chaos! creators included Brian Pulido, Steven Hughes, Al Rio, Mike Flippin, Justiniano, and Hart D. Fisher. Chaos also published licensed comics for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and several bands. History Chaos was founded in 1994 in Scottsdale, Arizona, and published its first title that same year. Writer Brian Pulido was the company's president. The company dealt with a copyright infringement accusation in 1997, when horror writer Nancy A. Collins claimed they'd based the Chastity character and storyline on her character Sonja Blue.Stump, Greg. "News Watch: Chaos Under Fire for Copyright Infringement," The Comics Journal #194 (Mar. 1997), pp. 11-13."News Watch: Collins Files Suit, Expands Scope of Case Against Chaos!: Diamond Among the Defendants Named in Copyright Infringement Case," The Comics Journal #196 (June 1997), pp. 19-20. Chaos Comics filed bankruptcy in late 2002,Dean, Michael. "Newswatch: Chaos! Bankrupt!," The Comics Journal #247 (Oct. 2002), p. 33. with all characters (save Lady Death) being sold off to comic retailer Tales of Wonder, who sold the rights to Devil's Due Publishing. After the demise of Devil's Due Publishing, the rights to the Chaos! Comics characters went to Dynamite Entertainment. Prior to the bankruptcy, rights to Lady Death were sold to CrossGen Entertainment,Dean, Michael. "Newswatch: Chaos!, CrossGen Conspire to Pay Creators," The Comics Journal #248 (Nov. 2002), pp. 5-7. and prior to CrossGen's bankruptcy, those rights were sold to Brian Pulido and Avatar Press, who founded the imprint Boundless Comics solely for Lady Death-comics. Notable titles *Purgatori *Chastity *Evil Ernie *Jade *Lady Death *Lady Demon *Bad Kitty Licensed properties Band-based comics *The Cryptic Writings of Megadeth *The Insane Clown Posse - The Pendulum *Static-X: Machine WWE characters *Chyna *The Rock *Mankind *Stone Cold Steve Austin *The Undertaker Films *Halloween *The Mummy Doomsday Doomsday was a one-off thrash metal album released in 1995 by the company. The album features a trio, originally from Van Nuys, California but who, at some time between 1995 and 1997, moved to Phoenix, Arizona, playing energetic bass heavy thrash. The CD was released in limited quantity to help promote the Lady Death and Evil Ernie comic franchises. The album cover features Evil Ernie beneath the Doomsday logo. The trio played at DragonCon '97,Welcome to Dragon*Con! - Welcome to Dragon*Con! but had little or no commercial success beyond this. Doomsday also played At ChillerCon, NJ in 1997 with Scream Queen Tiffany Shepis Co-Starring in the on stage performance as the maiden victim. Track listing #"Inceptive Psychosis" 1:12 #"Beyond Death" 5:19 #"Cyborg Killing Machine" 3:38 #"Who Am I" 4:46 #"Black Sorrow" 4:21 #"Resurrection" 4:02 #"Chaos! Rules" 3:40 #"Lost Insanity" 5:15 #"I Dream" 3:54 #"I Am Dead" 1:52 #"Take A Shot" 1:58 #"No Pickles" 0:21 Members *Mike Flippin guitars and vocals *Dave Chaney Bass Guitar *Johhny Ogle percussion Notes External links * Chaos! Comics at Facebook Category:Chaos! Comics Category:1994 establishments in Arizona Category:Publishing companies established in 1994 Category:1994 comics debuts Category:Companies based in Scottsdale, Arizona Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies disestablished in 2002 Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies